The Murder of Uzumaki Naruto
by leyla10
Summary: The Hokage is dead and his best friend wants revenge.  But will he be able to close his heart to the suspected murderer...
1. Among the Living

I have returned! I hope you enjoy the new story and I hope you review. As always, I don't own Naruto. -Love, Leyla10

**Chapter 1: Among the Living**

There he stood, once again, staring upon death. Hands at his side, breath steady, mind numb—there was no need for alarm. Death was his companion. He knew it well.

Tsunade's hands dripped crimson tears, soaked with the blood of his fallen comrade. His lifeless body was unresponsive to her desperate attempts to restore life.

She worked fervently, passionately, blindly.

Sasuke felt the urge to reach out and slap her, slap her into understanding that it was a futile effort. Naruto was dead. He was dead from the beginning…from the moment they became friends, from the moment they became brothers. He was dead because wherever Sasuke went, death followed. No one was safe. His family, his friends—it was destiny.

Tsunade let out what looked to be a gasp.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

He could not hear her sharp intake of air. In fact, he couldn't hear anything at all. He could not hear Sakura's shrill screams. He could not hear the words of comfort Kakashi whispered into his ear. He could not hear the sound of his heart beating against his chest.

He lifted his hand to his chest to ensure that his heart was still functioning as it should, hand grazing the soft cotton shirt he had haphazardly pulled on earlier that night. His hand rested there for a moment before he felt a sturdy thud emerge from the stillness. Sure enough, he was alive. Ever a loyal friend, death passed him over…again. Warm blood still coursed through his body. Air still flowed through his lungs. He would still see the sun rise in the morning and the stars glitter at night. He was still roguishly handsome. He was still a genius shinobi.

He was still damningly alive.

And upon realizing this, only one thought passed through his mind.

His eyes hardened, his fist clenched, and he muttered chillingly:

"Who did this?"

* * *

Despite feeling warm, Hinata's body trembled.

Her sister held her tightly, rocking her steadily back and forth, combing her fingers through her long, damp hair, interpreting her shivers as a sign of coldness.

Hinata melted into Hanabi's loving arms, eyes wide and expression blank. A frigid drop of water fell from the ceiling and onto her wrist. She let it run its course freely, down the back of her hand and the length of her fingertips before finally falling upon the decomposing, wooden floor below.

The Hyuuga cellars were centuries old, buried deep beneath the Hyuuga compound and accessible only to those bearing the name Hyuuga. Upon arriving home, frantic and in disarray, Hinata was met by her father and cousin. Worried looks passed between the two men as she hysterically explained to them what had transpired that night. Soon after, she was ushered into the cellar…into hiding.

Neji attended to the two girls dutifully. Though, duty aside, his earnest desire was to help his cousin. There was little he could do though. There was little that she'd let him do. Her clothes bloodied, he had offered to retrieve her some clean ones. She had refused softly, inexplicably. He had offered her some hot tea to calm her nerves. But again, she declined his help. He had offered a whole host of hospitalities, but she was resigned to refuse them all.

Defeated, he sat upon a large barrel of wine, one leg propped against it and the other resting upon the floor. He had recently returned from some Hyuuga function with Hiashi, formal black robes still adorning his body. He looked handsome, handsome to the point of absurdity given the situation. It was the one thing Hinata could always count on though that Neji would always appear to be pristine and collected, even when the situation was desperate. His face never seemed stressed, nor riddled with lines of worry. His body language was always smooth and confident. Yet, tonight, his poised demeanor was betrayed by his fingers, which uncharacteristically fiddled about.

"Are you cold," he asked for the third time that night. Hinata's trembles had not escaped his notice either and he longed to rid her of any discomfort.

She shook her head. "I'm not cold," she whispered. "I'm warm."

"You're shivering," Neji replied softly.

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "Am I?"

She hadn't realized the small tremors shaking her body, but it didn't matter. Nothing, no sign in the world could convince her that she was cold. She was warm. He was cold. His hands were cold. His lips were cold. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes that were the warmest eyes she had ever beheld in her entire life, were cold. She was certain that she could never feel that cold. She was certain that she had never known coldness before that night. No, she was not cold. She was alive. Naruto was dead.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hiashi-sama," Koi tapped sheepishly upon the door to Hiashi's study. "You have a visitor at the main gate. Nara Shikamaru."

Hiashi stood, maintaining the air of nobility that seeped effortlessly from his pores. He had been expecting this visit. He was prepared for this visit. He smoothed out his stately, formal robes and inhaled deeply.

Though he loved his village, he loved his daughter more.

"Remember Koi, nothing is wrong." Hiashi placed a firm, reassuring hand upon Koi's shoulder. "Your face must tell that story at all times."

Koi nodded, attempting to compose his grieved facial expression.

"Tell Neji it's time," Hiashi commanded plainly as he headed towards the courtyard.

The Hyuuga leader passed through his home, beautifully adorned and rich with history, knowing that he would not be sleeping there tonight. He would be arrested, maybe for conspiracy, maybe for murder itself. It did not matter. Tonight he would not be acting as the head of the Hyuuga clan. He would be acting as a father.

Reaching the open air of the courtyard, he noted how humid and thick the atmosphere was. It was a physically uncomfortable and ominous summer night. And the moon was high and full in the sky. His eyes fell upon Nara Shikamaru, accompanied by a group of masked ANBU, hardened expression gracing his typically bored face.

"I've heard the news," Hiashi called out as he approached. "What is to be done about the Hokage's death?"

"You mean his murder," Shikamaru replied, accusatory tone unmistakable, though masked beneath a bored drawl. "I'm surprised you didn't feign ignorance of his dying altogether."

"That would be a foolish lie," Hiashi replied, brow unwavering and unaffected by Shikamaru's implications. "Trust me Nara, I will be making no foolish mistakes tonight."

Shikamaru scoffed. "I told Tsunade-sama as much, yet here I am."

The young shinobi shifted, preparing to play a game that he was certain was going nowhere.

"Hyuuga-sama, we're here to search the premises."

"Are you?" Hiashi countered. "What reason could you possibly have to do so?"

A knowing smirk crossed Shikamaru's lips. Hiashi played his role well, believably. It was no surprise to Shikamaru though. According to his father, the Hyuuga leader was quite a Shoji tactician himself, thoughtful and steady. The two aged men rarely played together, probably because the Hyuuga felt that he was so far beyond the Nara's station in life. Be that as it may, Shikaku never referred to Hiashi in a disparaging way. Quite the opposite, he spoke of his goodness and his unwavering integrity. The only fault Shikaku saw in Hiashi was that the village came third in his list of priorities. Other than that, Shikaku respected him, and therefore, Shikamaru respected him as well.

"You know as well as I do that we're here to search for your daughter Hyuuga Hinata." Shikamaru let out a labored sigh. "She is wanted for the murder of the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?" Hiashi's face hardened.

"I told you that we're here to—"

"Get off my property."

"Hyuuga-sama, we—"

"Must I repeat myself," Hiashi interrupted again, fuming. "I have no time for your idiotic blathering. To think that Hinata is even capable of such a thing is foolish. You spit upon my daughter's good name. I will hear none of it. And furthermore, I will not also allow you to defile my good home with your disrespect and insolence."

"We are prepared to enter by force," Shikamaru countered.

Hiashi couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You may try," he smiled wryly, confidently, "but doing so would be a mistake. My daughter has not returned home tonight. I have no knowledge of her whereabouts, but I can assure you that she is not here. So you see, your search would be fruitless." Hiashi sighed audibly. "But I know you will not take my word for it, so allow me to offer a more persuasive reason why you should get the hell off my property."

Hiashi leaned forward to look the young shinobi in the eye, a threatening glean reflecting from his own. "The shinobi base in this village is 35% Hyuuga. I know you're a skilled strategist, so consider well what this village would be without the Hyuuga clan, without 35% of its most skilled ninja. The leaf has been a good home to us, but I make you one guarantee Nara. If you enter my home tonight, the Hyuuga clan will exit this village forever."

Shikamaru smirked. It was such a Hyuuga move, the gall, the absolute arrogance of it all.

"Tsunade-sama thought you might respond as such." Shikamaru replied blandly. "It is your right to protect your home, but it is Tsunade's right to arrest whomever she wishes. For that reason, we're placing you under arrest for conspiracy to kill the Hokage."

"Fine." Hiashi replied plainly. "My home is still off limits to you."

He approached Shikamaru as he relinquished himself into custody.

"Next time," he whispered in Shikamaru's ear, "we don't need to go through the formalities. If your true intention is to separate me from my daughter, just do so and arrest me without the bullshit."

Shikamaru smirked. "Hai, Hyuuga-sama."

* * *

Warm air whipped past Hinata's flush face. It was a cursedly humid night, a night that would be better spent dipping in the cool waters of her favorite lake. But that was not an option now. Now her only option was to run. Konoha was no longer safe. Her home was no longer a refuge. So she would have to endure the harsh traveling conditions, pass through hell itself, to get to safety.

Her breath was ragged and her heart beat erratically as she jumped from limb to limb.

"Faster Hinata-sama," Neji beckoned her from ahead. "We must hurry."

"Hai," Hinata replied breathily as she struggled to match Neji's pace. She was a shinobi, her fitness was typically unaffected by such thick air. However, given the circumstances, tonight was a different story.

As she and Neji departed the compound, it appeared that they might make it out without being discovered. Unbeknownst to the villagers, there was an escape passage hidden deep below the village stemming from the Hyuuga compound and extending beyond the village's outer limits. The Hyuuga's extraordinary eyesight allowed them to access the trails with pinpoint precision. Any other shinobi attempting to phase through the ground to access the trails would eventually find themselves lost, trapped beneath thousands of feet of rock and earth.

Neji and Hinata had used the trails to escape. When the trail ended, they phased above ground and set a maddening pass to completely exit the fire country. They thought they had made it. Then they realized that they were being followed.

Hinata had noticed first, her range being superior to Neji's.

She stopped, dismayed.

Neji stopped as well, face still composed and unwavering.

He grabbed her, and, uncharacteristically, hugged her tenderly.

"This is what I'm here for, to protect you," he murmured into her ear. His grasp tightened. They lingered for a moment, appropriate words escaping them. She clung to him, taking in his scent as if it were for the last time, not wanting to release him into the dangers of the night, dangers that she herself had caused.

"Neji—"

"Go Hinata-sama," he interrupted her, trying to make their separation as painless as possible. "Run to safety. Believe in yourself, you'll make it out of this."

With that he turned, still wearing his formal black robes, fine black fabric lofting up in the wind behind him. Before Hinata could realize it, he was gone. He was gone to face whatever threat was approaching. She cursed herself. Remorse filled her soul as she contemplated the things Neji would have to endure to protect her. Now she had to get away successfully. If she failed, his sacrifice would be in vain.

She set off in the opposite direction of Neji, attempting to keep the pace he had set before. However, despite herself, she could not. The stresses of the night and her altered mental state caused her heart to thump viciously against her ribcage and labored her breath to the point where each intake of air was accompanied by a twinge of pain. And it was unmistakable…

…her pace was slowing…

An hour passed.

Then two.

The border to the fire country was approaching. Though it was not her final destination, it was some small comfort that she had made it thus far. It inspired her to push on, to run harder. She could see the border in her mind's eye.

'I can do this,' she encouraged herself. 'I can…'

Suddenly, she stopped.

Her eyes widened.

Her breath hitched.

Her head hung low.

She realized there was no point in running anymore. Someone was coming. He was coming. Her cousin had failed. A ninja strong enough to defeat Neji, she had no chance.

She stood, frozen. Her hair was matted to her skin, the humidity causing thick beads of sweat to roll down her flush skin. Her jacket was still covered with Naruto's blood, though it was no longer a deep shade of red. It had dried into shades of black. Her eyes were empty. Her mouth was taut. What could she feel at this moment? What should she feel?

Slowly she turned around.

Her eyes met his.

He approached her slowly, eyes as empty as hers.

"I didn't kill him," she murmured softly.

She felt a kunai plunge into her left shoulder. She didn't react to the pain. She didn't react to the adrenaline telling her to run. She only murmured again.

"I didn't-"

"Defend yourself Hyuuga," Sasuke interrupted, leering at her, Neji's blood splattered upon his shirt. "Or you'll die."

* * *

Review Peeps!


	2. The Unforgiveable

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the welcome backs and reviews. Just a couple of notes, for those of you who still care, I have started and will be finishing the last chapter of Affair of the Heart. Also, updates with all my stories are going to be slow. I am a student and those responsibilities come first. I will try to drop an update at least once every two weeks though. **

**And I don't own Naruto. **

**Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Unforgiveable**

Without another warning, Sasuke lunged at her, striking her shoulder where his kunai had previously pierced her skin. Hinata let out a pained gasp as she rolled out of Sasuke's line of attack. She cast a quick glance at the kunai in her left shoulder and pulled it out quickly, discarding it upon the ground. The twinge of pain in her shoulder was an afterthought.

"Sasuke," she bellowed desperately, casting away all dignity with the shrillness of her voice. "You have to believe me. I—"

Sasuke interrupted her pleas with a fist to her gut. His movements were sharp and fast. Hinata hadn't even seen him move. He was just there all of a sudden, mercilessly barreling through her small frame, cold eyes watching her keel over in pain.

He loomed over her as she gripped her stomach. Dark strands of hair falling to her sides, blood seeping from her shoulder, tears budding in the corner of her eyes—she gathered the strength to look upward and catch his gaze, but there was nothing there. The Sasuke she knew, he was gone, replaced by some callous apparition.

Hinata's dull, lavender eyes pleaded with him. She pressed her hands together as if she were praying and murmured softly:

"I didn't kill him. Please be—"

"Shut the fuck up," Sasuke's deep voice snapped.

"Baby please, you must listen to me," Hinata bellowed. "I—"

Another blow crashed into Hinata's side.

She spat up blood as she staggered backwards. Recoiling, she came to terms with the fact that this fight would be unavoidable. He wouldn't stop.

He was relentless, unforgiving.

Reluctantly engaging her Byakuugan, Hinata caught the Uchiha on the move again. His left arm was now coming at her from behind. She knew that she would be unable to stop the blow. She knew what he was aiming for. He was aiming to hit her already injured left shoulder from behind, adding insult to injury and rendering her arm completely lame. She knew that he would succeed in his endeavor, but she was determined to get in a hit of her own.

'He's coming with his left. Right anterial tenatic chakra point exposed.'

Her thoughts interrupted, she felt Sasuke grasp her forearm and jerk it back forcefully.

The pain in her shoulder was sharp. The sound of bone splintering filled the air and she screamed in pain. Her right arm flailed about behind her as if she was seeking to distance herself from his body and coming into contact briefly with his upper right arm.

'Got it,' she thought to herself, focusing despite the intense pain coursing through her arm.

'Pathetic,' Sasuke pushed her down into the ground, disgusted by her flailing. Dust from the ground surrounded her body upon impact. She coughed as the particles filled her nostrils. He backed away, looking at her menacingly.

"Get up," he stated blandly. "Fight or I will kill you."

Gingerly, Hinata pulled herself off the ground, her left arm dangled flatly at her side. She lapped up air like a fish on land. She looked up into Sasuke's face thinking to herself what the point in fighting was, either way, he was going to kill her.

Recklessly, she lunged at him, hand barely grazing his right wrist before he rammed her entire body against a nearby tree. It splintered against the force and Hinata coughed up blood.

'That's two,' Hinata noted mentally as Sasuke pressed her body forcefully into the tree.

His face lingered over hers, eyes filled with emptiness. His lips were mouthing something that Hinata could not comprehend and his right hand was grasping hers forcefully, sliding the diamond ring off her index finger.

Hinata gasped.

The tear that she had been holding back finally fell.

And before she could further appreciate any emotional discomfort from his actions, the intense physical discomfort of her head being slammed into the thick bark of the tree shattered her ability to think about anything discerningly.

She felt her body drop limply to the ground, blood now dripping from her nose and ears.

Sasuke kneeled beside her body, pushing back her matted hair and whispering to her softly.

"You must not understand. Fight. Fight your hardest. If you don't, if you hold back, I will kill you. I will enjoy killing you. Fight me Hyuuga, your life depends on it."

Hinata reached up, feigning delirium, grasping Sasuke's right arm with her own.

"I didn't kill him," she whispered desperately. Sasuke scowled before standing to his feet.

"Get up," he yelled. "Fight."

Hinata rolled to her right side. Slowly, she pushed herself off the ground, mind still spinning from the blunt trauma to her head. A small smirk formed on her lips, it looked unnatural on her, but she had achieved a small victory and a small victory against the Uchiha was reason to rejoice. That was three hits to the chakra points controlling his right arm. She had done it and he hadn't even noticed. Now, it was time to cash in.

Again, she lunged at him, aiming for his left side. Sasuke blocked her with his left arm and attempted to swing at her with his unengaged right arm, but found it damningly limp. Realization coursed through his brain, but it was too late.

'Hyuuga bitch,' he muttered as he felt her swing around and come into contact with his head with her left foot, throwing his body to the ground. Fiercely, she attempted to strike as many chakra points as she could. She managed to get in a few good hits, but was thrown back violently by a surge of chidori pulsing through his entire body.

Sasuke picked himself off the ground, scowling, chidori surging in his left hand. Hinata tried to pick herself up, pushing her body back against a tree for support. It was no use. He was too much and all this without the use of his Sharingan.

He approached her menacingly, ego bruised.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he tore through her flesh with his electrified hand. His hand pierced through her stomach, blood spewing from the open wound.

And before losing consciousness, she could hear Sasuke mutter.

"Pathetic."

* * *

Ino tapped softly on the mahogany door. A worried look etched onto her face as she waited patiently for any sign of life from the other side. But nothing came.

She tapped again and murmured softly, "Sakura honey, it's me Ino. Can I come in?"

Still nothing.

She sighed inwardly and took the knob in her hand, twisting it firmly. Darkness met her as she entered the bedroom. Eyes adjusting, she found a human sized lump sprawled out onto the bed. She could only surmise that the lump was Sakura.

"You can't do this," Ino called out as she pulled the shades open and let sunlight spill into the room. Sakura let out a loud wail as she hid her head in the covers.

"Sweetie," Ino pushed wet tissues off the bed and sat beside her longtime friend. "Tsunade-shishou sent me. She's worried about you…I'm worried about you."

Silence.

"Sasuke hasn't come back yet," Ino continued. "It's been three days."

"…."

"I guess he's dealing with this as well as you are." Ino's head fell as she pondered the sad situation. "Sakura, Naruto wouldn't want this. Not for you or for Sasuke. For all we know, he's killed the poor girl."

"The bitch would deserve it!" Sakura spat out suddenly, puffy eyes glaring at Ino fervently. "She killed my husband in cold blood."

"You don't know that."

"I saw her!" Sakura almost sprang out of the bed.

"You saw her kill Naruto?" Ino questioned with raised eyebrows.

"She was there Ino. His blood was all over her and she ran. She ran like a coward. How could she? How could she betray his trust, the trust of the village?"

Ino scoffed. "So you didn't actually see her kill Naruto. Come on Sakura, this is Hinata we're talking about. You don't think Hinata really did this do you."

A smack filled the air as Sakura's hand came into contact with Ino's face. "Don't you dare defend her. You know as well as I do that her little innocent act is just that…an act."

"Sakura—"

"She's a whore," Sakura interrupted, tears streaming down her face. "She threw herself at my husband and when she couldn't have him to herself, she made sure that no one else could have him. I hate her and she deserves whatever Sasuke is doing to her."

"Sakura," Ino tried to calm her friend, placing a comforting hand on her back. "You can't talk like that. Even if you feel that way, you can't go around saying stuff like this. Everyone knows you've disliked Hinata for a while now. It makes you look…like you have a grudge against her…"

"What are you saying Ino?"

Ino sighed. "You know what I'm saying. You know I don't think you had anything to do with this, but I'm not the one performing an investigation…Shikamaru is, and you know how thorough he is. Don't open yourself up to speculation. Don't play the bitter spouse, especially since Shikamaru knows that you and Naruto were having problems."

Sakura plopped back down on the bed, defeated.

Silence passed as the two girls sat, peering out of the window at the sparse clouds drifting by. It was a disturbingly sunny day, the day of Naruto's funeral. The brightness seemed appropriate despite the gloomy occasion. He was, after all, the warmest shinobi in Konoha history.

"I miss him Ino." Sakura murmured softly, slowly breaking down into tears. "I miss his smile. I miss his laugh. I miss my husband. We had our problems…but…I never imagined…. it'd feel like this…"

"I know," Ino petted Sakura's hair with a sad smile. "I know."

* * *

Hinata awoke, feverish, confused…and alone.

She shot up erect, tremors violently shaking her body.

She ached. Her body throbbed from head to toe and a strange foreboding that something terrible happened, or was happening, washed over her senses.

Shinobi senses kicking in, she looked frantically around to take in her surroundings. Despite her obvious delirium, she could make a few important observations.

She was in an old, hollowed out cave. Her body was sore, bandadged, and in a fresh set of clothing. A blanket had been flung about her body haphazardly, as if it had been placed there as an afterthought. Her bag had been opened, contents strewn about the floor. Her old clothing was hanging upon the jagged cave wall, clean and dry. Another large white shirt was hanging beside her clothing…

…a symbol of a fan sewn onto its back…

Panic flooded Hinata's already obscured mind.

'Sasuke,' her mind screamed his name, the thought of his brutality sent sharp pains through her skull. She looked frantically to see if he was watching from some dark corner of the cave, but could find him nowhere. The Uchiha wasn't anywhere to be found.

Hinata gasped, beads of sweat flowing profusely from her brow. Her mind was spinning, a sickening hysteria obscuring her thoughts and judgment. She vaguely remembered the fight, his cold, menacing eyes, and his heartless pursuit. She was so sure he was going to kill her, snuff out her life without a second thought.

But she was still alive. Whats more, he was keeping her alive.

'Why?'

Hinata's eyes welled with tears. An unnatural fear compelled her to action.

She stumbled to her feet, body submerged in pain. She was not fully healed, but the pain couldn't overcome her feverish mind. It would be in control, she was at its mercy.

"I have to run, run, before he gets back…"

She hobbled out of the cave, still inexplicably clinging onto the blanket she had awoken with and leaving all other rations behind.

Upon exiting the cave, the bright light of the sun hit here like a brick, sending a sharp pain through her mind. The world spun and she fell to the ground. Writhing on the ground in pain, she couldn't tell up from down. The world had no balance, no order. The leaves in the trees seemed to be an extension of her body, unattached to each other, but forming one never-ending blob. That's the way her mind felt. Scattered into a million separate, disjointed thoughts, but somehow still connected in the small confines of her mind.

Despite her delirium, one thought was ever-present: her intense desire to escape.

Responding to that fear, she dragged her body upon the dry, dusty ground. Twigs and rocks scratched and pierced her skin as she pulled herself along, reopening many of her wounds. Blood smeared along the dirt behind her as she continued to pull herself fiercely and relentlessly, tears streamed down her face.

She couldn't stop.

She had to escape.

So pronounced was her delirium, so pronounced was her desire to escape, that she didn't sense the oncoming presence of two men.

"Easiest bounty ever," a masculine voice exclaimed from above.

Hinata crooked her neck, following a pair of boots upward and finding a man towering over her, his comrade not far behind.

Hinata trembled. "Kill me," she gasped breathlessly as she clung to his leg in desperation.

The bearded man smirked. He pushed her shoulder with his foot and flipped her onto her back. His friend sheathed his machete, realizing that Hinata would be no physical threat to them despite tales of Hyuuga prowess.

"Kill you? Ha, honey, you're worth more alive than dead. I'm going to take your ass back to—"

"Kill me," Hinata pleaded, now wailing between gasps. "Please."

The bearded man knelt down, unnervingly close to her face.

"Is that how you got those injuries sweetie—trying to kill yourself?" His breath was harsh, his sneer was sickening. Had Hinata been in her typical frame of mind, she would surely wretch at the very thought of the man.

"Don't worry, you won't be among the living long. You killed yourself a Hokage. The penalty for that…well, it ain't gonna be pretty sweetheart."

He traced a finger suggestively along Hinata's jawline.

"But I can make you feel real good," he snickered, "before turning your murdering ass back to the authorities and collecting my sizeable bounty. You're—"

"Tsuomi," his partner interrupted. "We've got company."

The bearded man looked up, mildly surprised at the young man standing at the edge of the clearing. Three fish dangled from a line thrown over his broad, bare shoulder. His sandals hung over his other shoulder. His pants were rolled up to his ankle, his feet wet and slightly muddy. His dark hair was wet and tussled. His gaze was passive, indifferent.

The bearded man thought him to be a fisherman from the small village nearby.

"Don't be concerned," the bearded man called out. "She's a wanted murderer. We're just taking her in. I can show you the wanted poster if you don't believe me."

"Leave the girl and get lost," Sasuke muttered.

"Look kid," the bounty hunter scolded. "I don't have time—"

"You'll get one warning," Sasuke interrupted. "Ignore it and you'll be dead."

"Beat it ki—"

The curdled sound of blood filled the air. Hinata screamed as the bearded man fell to the ground beside her, motionless. She turned herself over and tried to wriggle away on the ground. Sasuke placed his foot upon her back forcefully, stopping her. He looked up at the other bounty hunter, eyes bored. He had no interest in killing bounty hunters. It would only be troublesome for him in the end.

"Leave," Sasuke warned darkly.

The bounty hunter turned, horrified, and fleed into the forest.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata. She was still attempting to claw herself away, despite being pinned beneath his foot. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, a scowl forming on his lips. She had reopened her wounds. He would have to go through the trouble of redressing them.

"Kill me," he heard her murmur softly. He lifted his foot off her back.

"Get up and let's go," Sasuke turned to leave.

"You cruel, heartless bastard," Hinata yelled into the ground, dirt billowing back up into her face. "Kill me. Just fucking kill me."

Sasuke turned back to her, eyebrow quirked. He returned to kneel beside her, turning her slightly and feeling her head. She was hot, still feverish.

"You're delirious," he stated matter-of-factly, reaching down with his good arm to pick her up while still balancing the fish and sandals upon his muscular shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Hinata swatted at his hand, screaming and tossing about like a child. "You're an evil bastard. Kill me. Just kill me."

Sasuke frowned, slapping her firmly.

"Shut up bitch."

She continued to flail about, but he was able to grasp her by her waist with his left arm and carry her back to the cave, arms and legs skimming the ground along the way.

* * *

Sasuke dampened a wet cloth and placed it onto the girl's feverish head. Beads of sweat budded from her warm skin and she tossed violently in her sleep. He couldn't discern whether it was from pain or nightmares, but he didn't care. He swore to himself that he didn't care.

Smell of cooked fish filling the cave, Sasuke sat for the first time in hours, basking in the cave's familiar darkness. It was one of Orochimaru's old hideouts, an archaic cave near the Leaf's outer boundaries. Not much, but he figured it would do for the time being. It would do until Hinata's fever broke and he could question her properly.

Sitting in silence, his mind drifted to Naruto, the idiot.

Another brother lost and for what.

He had to know.

He thought back to the blond's inauguration day as Hokage, stupid smile smeared across his face, clinging to Sakura's hand happily. Naruto had few words to say that day surprisingly. His speech to the villagers was short. He spoke of the will of fire, of comrades lost in battle, and of the greatness of Konoha. His last words were directed to Sasuke though.

'I never could have done this without you.'

Sasuke doubted his words then. He still doubted them. His heart heavy, he felt his eyelids rise and fall at the threat of sleep. It wasn't long before he drifted into unconsciousness.

_-flashback-_

**Konoha main courtroom – four years earlier - closing arguments**

"I, like all Inuzuka, had a canine companion named Taiki," the advocate addressed the tribunal. "I was there when he was born. He was the strongest, most vibrant pup of the litter. And my father placed him in my hands and I felt like the luckiest boy in the world, to have such an amazing companion. I knew from that day on, we'd be inseparable."

"And we were. We played together, we learned together, and we became shinobi…together. We fought side by side in battle, taking down vicious enemies and tending to each other's wounds. I can't count the number of times he saved my life."

"I loved Taiki, with all my heart."

"But one unfortunate day, Taiki contracted rabies. He fought it for as long as he could, but he was no match for the disease. He began to foam from the mouth and to lash out violently at everyone…including me. He became dangerous, a menace to society. And though I loved Taiki, I knew I had to put him down…for the greater good."

"Uchiha Sasuke is a rabid dog."

The advocate turned to point at Sasuke, looking dead in the Uchiha avenger's eyes with malice. He wasn't the only one. The jurors, the audience, the judges—they all regarded Sasuke with contempt.

"And he needs to be put down. He might have been good once. He may have fought side by side with some of you once. He may have been the strongest and most vibrant young shinobi once. He may have had a promising future once…but not anymore…"

"Now he's a menace to society. He's dangerous, lashing out against friend and foe alike. Even Orochimaru delineated between his comrades and his enemies, but Uchiha…Uchiha hasn't even displayed that level of humanity. He's no longer fit to walk among us…not as a shinobi and not even as a man."

"For those reasons…I recommend the death penalty for Uchiha Sasuke."

There was uproarious applause in the courtroom.

Sasuke was unmoved by the display. He sat, slouched casually in his seat. He didn't care about their jeering. He didn't care about their insults and threats.

He wanted to die.

He wanted the punishment.

He had nothing else to live for.

And he figured he was going to be found guilty no matter what he did. The trial was anything but fair. The judge had allowed a mountain of inadmissible evidence including hearsay from people claiming Sasuke committed x, y, and z. Most of these people were lying, the rest were exaggerating. His appointed advocate was useless, not bothering to put up much of a defense. And anyone who would speak for him couldn't because they had been conveniently assigned a mission during the course of the trial. On top of that, the jury was all male. He'd be getting no pity votes from bleeding heart females.

But even if it were a fair trial, Sasuke _was_ guilty. He knew it. Everyone knew it. He abandoned Konoha, did terrible things for Orochimaru, and, after killing him, did terrible things for himself. He was a murderer, a thief, a fraud, and a turncoat. What more could be done?

The judge beat his gavel to bring the courtroom to order. As the voices died down, he motioned for the Inuzuka to take his seat.

"Well Uchiha," the judge spat out harshly. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Sasuke just stared back at him. How easy would it be to slit that pathetic little man's throat? How easy would it be to just fight his way to freedom? It would be so easy, but he lacked the motivation.

"Then I'm ready to rule."

"Wait—"

A voice rang out from the galley.

Everyone knew that voice, it was the voice of Konoha's savior, Konoha's bright shining light.

"Uzumaki," the judge scrunched his thick eyebrows. "I thought you were away on a mission."

"I was." Naruto was visibly angry as he made his way into the courtroom. "A friend told me what was going on here. The trial wasn't supposed to be for another two weeks."

"It got moved up." The judge replied shortly, knowing full well that Naruto would be a problem. He was Konoha's hero…the future Hokage.

"I want to speak in Sasuke's favor," Naruto cleared his throat.

"It's too late. The argument portion of the trial is over. We've moved to closing arguments."

"Like hell," Naruto spat back. "If Sasuke's guilty, then so is everyone in this room."

Murmurs filled the courtroom.

"Uzumaki, don't make me have you taken out by force," the judge beat his gavel furiously.

Naruto laughed. "While you're looking for a shinobi strong enough to do that, I may as well use the time to finish speaking."

The judge scoffed.

"We're responsible," Naruto continued. "We're just as responsible for Sasuke's actions as he is. We are. We killed his family. We failed to take care of him when he was alone. We failed to retrieve him when he was lost. We failed him."

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"You're my brother, the closest thing I have to family. I should have been there for you, but I failed you. So your crimes are my crimes. Your mistakes are my mistakes. Punishing you and not accepting any punishment myself would be wrong."

Naruto turned to the tribunal.

"It would be wrong!"

"If he is guilty of any crime, then so are we…so am I. So whatever punishment you inflict on Sasuke, you'll have to do the exact same thing to me. If you give him the death penalty, you'll have to kill me too. I am making a vow. I pledge to serve the very same sentence that you give Sasuke."

The courtroom broke out into hysteria.

"So keep that in mind when you make your decision."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke again, small smile playing on his lips.

Sasuke just stared back at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I'll never abandon you Sasuke, never again."

-end flashback-

* * *

Kurenai clutched her son's tiny hand.

From a distance, they both gazed upon Shikamaru, dressed in all black, standing before the fallen shinobi memorial. He ran his hand across the smooth marble, transfixed in thought.

"Shikamaru-oniisan," the little boy broke free, running to greet him.

Shikamaru turned, forcing a smile upon his lips.

"Akira," Shikamaru reached out his arms and lifted the boy into the air. "The wise old owl sat in an oak…."

The little boy smiled and replied.

"…the more he heard, the less he spoke…"

"…the less he spoke, the more he heard…"

"…why aren't we all like that wise old bird," the last line was came out in a flood of the little boy's laughter. Shikamaru's father had taught him the little rhyme when he was a boy. He taught it to Akira. It was a message that had always served him well.

"How are you, Shikamaru," Kurenai approached him, sad smile gracing her lips.

Shikamaru's smile fell as he turned to the memorial.

"How many more names will I see added to this old headstone, wishing it were my own instead—Asuma, Chojii…and now Naruto…"

He trailed off, Akira in his arms tugging on his earring.

Over the years, Kurenai had come to regard Shikamaru as a younger brother. They spoke often, bonded together by their love for Asuma…and for Akira. Now, he and Akira were almost inseparable. He came over often to play with the little boy, teaching him basic shinobi techniques and serving as a male role model in the absence of his father.

"You should just come out and say it," Shikamaru spoke matter-of-factly. "Kiba, Shino…they've both explained all the reasons Hinata couldn't have done this. Isn't that why you're here?"

Kurenai's gaze fell.

"I'm here for the funeral," she murmured sadly.

"The investigation is still ongoing," Shikamaru ignored her words. "I don't want to believe she did it either, but…"

"….but what…"

"There was no struggle Kurenai. There was no fight. Nothing. Whatever happened, he let himself be killed."

Kurenai's eyes widened. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru replied. "Not yet anyway…."

"…but I think he was facing someone he didn't want to fight…"

* * *

**Meh, a slow chapter, but I'm laying groundwork. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Love, Leyla10.**


	3. Deal with the Devil

**It's officially summer vacation, so I'll have time to write. Sorry for the late update, I should be more regular for the next couple of months.**

**Deal with the Devil**

"You have to eat," a still feverish Hinata heard a masculine voice murmur. In her delirium, she thought she heard kindness beneath the words. Still, she struggled back, swatting at the hand coming her way.

Food went flying into the air. The smell of cooked fish nauseated her and she was loath to accept anything from his hand.

She heard him mutter: "Hyuuga bitch."

Her head was propped against his knee, hair splayed in almost every direction. Her face was flush with redness and her brow covered in sweat. Sasuke looked down at her, annoyance radiating off his skin. Tending to her wounds, feeding her, tolerating her feverish temperament—it was almost more than he could stand, but he was compelled to do all these things, not for her sake, but for his own.

"You have to eat," he repeated, an edge to his voice.

Despite her mental state, she still had the presence of mind to ask:

"Why?"

"Because I need you alive," he replied blandly.

"To torture me," Hinata questioned.

"Che," Sasuke scoffed audibly. "No."

"Why then?"

His dark eyes glared at her.

"Why," she repeated, almost pulling herself completely upright.

Sasuke held her down firmly.

"I need answers," he replied finally, voice quieted. "You're going to give them to me."

Sasuke pinched some fish off between his fingers and moved his hand before her face. He waited for her to open her mouth. She looked up at him trying to register his words in the midst of her mental haze. He didn't want to torture her. He wanted answers. He thought she had them. He needed her. He needed her alive.

Finally, she opened her mouth. He placed the fish on her tongue.

It tasted dry.

It wasn't more than thirty minutes before Hinata vomited.

Sasuke was flipping a kunai mindlessly on his makeshift cot at the time. He wasn't surprised when he heard the lurching sounds emerge from her throat and fill the cave.

What surprised him was that amongst the liquidy vomit were traces of blood.

He cursed his misfortune. External wounds he could deal with. Internal wounds were another story. If he wanted her alive, he would have to get a doctor.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself. "Hyuuga bitch."

* * *

"What were you doing on the night of the Hokage's death?" Shikamaru flipped through his notepad mindlessly as he posed the question to a noticeably irritated Tsunade.

"I've already told you what I was doing," she snapped back at him.

"Tell me again."

Tsunade scowled and turned to look out the window. "I was doing nothing…I was retired, remember?"

"And…"

"And I was bored, so I went for a walk. I heard screams, ran to where I heard the screaming, saw Naruto, and started tending to him. That's what happened."

Shikamaru shifted. "It was a bit late for a walk Tsunade-sama. Are you sure you weren't going somewhere…or on your way back from somewhere?"

Tsunade grit her teeth.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Let me just cut to the chase," he preemptively interrupted, realizing that the conversation would be going nowhere otherwise. "Did you go to Rouji's Bar earlier that night?"

Tsunade tensed. "I—yes, I did stop there on my walk."

"Where did you go after you left the bar?"

"Nowhere-"

"You didn't go to the Hokage's Mansion?"

"No…"

"Are you sure that's your answer Tsuande-sama?"

"Yes…I—"

"I have witnesses who say that they saw you at the Hokage's Mansion that night."

Tsunade rose to her feet, slamming her hand into the table forcefully.

"What are you insinuating? That I killed Naruto? I could never. I would never. What possible motive could I have for doing such a thing?"

Shikamaru closed his notepad and rose to his feet.

"Well," Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "You're not retired anymore…are you Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade glared daggers at him as he turned and left the room.

* * *

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was hazy and her forehead throbbed. Bandages were wrapped tight around her torso, making it difficult to breath. And in addition, her body ached from head to toe. Her memory slow in returning to her, she tried to piece together where she was, why she was there, and when it was.

In the distance, she could hear the sound of two men speaking with each other. Unable to make out their words, she noted their tone.

One man sounded bored. The other man sounded scared, pleading.

Focusing all her strength to pick up the conversation, she could just make out their discussion.

"Please, please, I've done all I can do for her," the scared voice exclaimed. "I've stopped the bleeding. I won't tell a soul I was here. I swear on my life."

"Look," the bored voice was beginning to sound irritated. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you. You have two options. Live now and be free later or die now and be dead later."

"You didn't," Hinata squeaked out, voice quiet and gravelly. Sasuke barely caught the small sound of her voice.

"It's about fucking time," Sasuke muttered, arms crossed.

"How are you feeling?" The other man came into Hinata's line of vision. He was a thin man with blonde hair. His cheekbones were high and a thin frame of glasses sat upon his brow.

Hinata ignored his question, turning her attention to Sasuke who was sitting casually on the other side of the cave.

"You kidnapped a doctor?" She wrinkled her nose and glared drowsily as Sasuke.

He shrugged. "You're welcome."

Appalled, Hinata opened her mouth to respond, but was preemptively interrupted.

"Ah-ah-ah, my dear," the doctor placed a finger over her lips. "You must rest. You've been unconscious for the last two days, fighting with a tremendous fever and some severe internal injuries. So, no chatting or worrying about the extremely savage measures your psychotic friend went through to get you medical attention."

The doctor shot Sasuke a menacing look.

"I'm Dr. Yamanaka Kenta. My patients call me Dr. K. I've treated you and you should be up and around in a couple of days, Hinata-san. Your wounds were very…remarkable, but the worst is behind you."

"Thank you," Hinata whispered, throwing a half-smile his way.

Sasuke stood to his feet.

"Leave," he commanded the doctor matter-of-factly.

Dr. K furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

Sasuke glared at him.

"She needs her rest."

"Are you hard of hearing? Get the fuck out," Sasuke scowled. "Go outside, but don't go more than 100 feet from the cave."

Sasuke stepped towards Hinata, eyes meeting hers for the first time in two days.

"And Yamanaka," Sasuke called after the doctor as he made his way to the entryway. "If you try to run, I'll kill you."

Not bothering to respond, or perhaps too afraid to respond, Dr. K. obediently departed.

Alone with Hinata, Sasuke passed his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply—his teeth grinding together unconsciously, his strong jawline protruding, and his face appearing all the more handsome in the dim cavern light. He eyed Hinata cautiously and sat on the edge of the cot where she was laying.

Hinata's body tensed, not out of discomfort, but out of fear. She was scared of him, a man she had been so close to, so intimate with…she was afraid. He was suddenly a stranger and everything about this stranger was frightening. His silence. His words. His glances.

She had to question whether she ever really knew him. Their relationship was based more on the unspoken than the spoken. And from what she could tell, he was a complete contradiction.

He was Naruto's friend, so he must be good. Yet from what she had heard about his past, he was as vicious as the devil himself. Then, on the one hand, he was a high ranking Konoha shinobi who could be trusted. But on the other hand, he had spent much of his life as a traitor to Konoha, so he could not be trusted. He had beaten her mercilessly without allowing her to explain herself, but he had also gone through great lengths to get her treatment.

He was an enigma.

Moreover, his gaze was becoming more and more unnerving and mystifying. At first glance, she was sure that his eyes were empty, devoid of any warmth or kindness, hate or malice, sadness or anguish. Yet upon second glance, she was sure she saw all these emotions radiating from his dark irises, all these emotions in a single look. And now that his eyes were lingering upon her, she was sure she didn't want to know how deep the labyrinth beneath his eyes stretched.

He looked away from her, as if on cue, and looked towards the opposite wall, elbows propped against his knees.

He was silent for a moment, looking pensive in his skin. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hyuuga," his voice was commanding, hollow, and deep. "You're going to tell me exactly what happened that night."

Hinata went rigid.

She wanted to forget that night. She wanted to forget that Naruto was dead. She wanted to forget he ever existed. Her mind, filled with wretched memories, was her own worst enemy. She didn't want to know that it was real, that it wasn't just some horrific nightmare. Wasn't it enough that the gruesome image of Naruto's bloody corpse keep flashing in her mind? Wasn't it enough?

Sasuke waited patiently for Hinata to speak, eyes boring into space.

"I can't," Hinata murmured, voice still terribly weak.

She looked at Sasuke's profile. His head resting in his healed right hand. His eyes didn't waver at her response. He remained steady, the inhale and exhale of air through his lungs slow and constant.

"I know you didn't kill him," he stated blandly. "You're too weak."

Hinata closed her eyes in realization.

That's why he had attacked her so viciously. He was testing her strength. The death threats he hurled at her were attempts at provoking her to show her full strength. After all, a shinobi that couldn't beat Sasuke, sure as hell couldn't kill Naruto.

"Tell me what happened," Sasuke asked again, and uncharacteristically added:

"…please…."

Hinata's eyes began to burn. Tears threatened to fall from her face.

"I can't," Hinata almost whispered, her voice cracking, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke threw his hands down in disgust, twisting his body to face her.

"Bitch, why the fuck not?"

Hinata looked away, afraid to meet his gaze. In response, Sasuke grabbed her face and twisted it back to its original position—his eyes threatening, her eyes soft and watery.

"Maybe I was mistaken." He snarled at a low octave, his anger palpable. "Maybe you did have something to do with this after all."

"No!" Hinata sat upright, pain shooting through her body. She reached out to grab Sasuke's shoulder, but he swatted her arm down.

"Then tell me what you know damn it!"

Hinata's lips trembled. She tried to form words in the back of her throat, but they just wouldn't come. Tears streamed down her flush cheeks.

"Fuck," Sasuke growled as he shot up from the cot. He kicked Hinata's bag into the wall and proceeded to pace around the cave, silent and deep in thought. Hinata stared at him through waterlogged eyes. Her heart bled for him. Through the anger and the cursing, she could understand his desire for answers, his desire to know what happened to his closest friend. But no matter what her heart felt, she couldn't divulge to Sasuke the secrets of that night.

"So what now Hyuuga?" Sasuke passed his hand through hair and leaned against the cave wall at the opposite end of the room. "Am I supposed to be satisfied with your answer? Am I just supposed to let you go? You were at the scene, blood on your hands, and you fled. If anyone knows anything about why he's dead, it's you damn it."

Sasuke placed his hand on the cavern wall, leaning into it. He couldn't bear to look at her anymore.

"You could torture me for answers…if you really wanted to…" Hinata stated boldly.

Sasuke laughed, his baritone voice smooth and strong.

"Don't tempt me. You wouldn't want to end up like your cousin."

Hinata eyes grew wide. 'Neji, what had he done to Neji.'

"Is he—"

"Dead?" Sasuke smirked. "I_ can't_ say."

Now he was just being cruel.

"Sucks not knowing, doesn't it," he added devilishly. "Welcome to the club."

"Sasuke-"

"Don't fucking say my name Hyuuga. You don't know me. I obviously don't know you. Whatever we were, we are nothing to each other now…nothing!"

A thick silence fell between them, each reeling from the exchange in their own way, each holding their knowledge ransom, each unsure of what price would have to be paid in order for them to release their secrets.

The wheels in Hinata's mind spun frantically. She had to give him something. Otherwise, she'd never know what had become of her cousin. Otherwise, there'd be no escape for her. She had to gain his trust somehow, but how?

Perhaps disclosure, albeit not full disclosure.

"When you found me, I was fleeing to Magome," Hinata broke the silence, her voice trembling.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, interested.

"It's a town past the whirlpool country," she continued, "and the feudal lord there is a friend to the Hyuuga clan. He was going to grant me sanctuary and hide me from Konoha because, to be frank, while he loves the Hyuuga, he hates Konoha. He has enormous investigatory resources as well, so he was going to help me investigate Naruto's death and help me clear my name."

"How—"

"He's very rich and he knows people who know the right people."

"And you think he can 'find' Naruto's killer."

"Hai, I do."

Sasuke furrowed his brow. "Why are you telling me this?"

Hinata paused.

"…I-I think we should go to Magome….together…"

"What?"

"I'm a wanted woman. And now, you're a wanted man…you killed a bounty hunter, you can't go back to Konoha."

Sasuke smirked. Like anyone in Konoha would give a damn.

"If you come with me, protect me as I travel to Magome, I'll help you get the answers you need about Naruto's death. Trust me, I want answers too."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

His mind screamed at him to just beat her senseless and take his answers by force, but he could hear Naruto in the back of his head telling him otherwise. The dobe was his conscience—proof positive that Naruto was annoying in any form.

"Well?" Hinata asked tentatively.

Sasuke approached the cot once more and sat on the edge. He leaned forward, eyes only inches from Hinata's.

"I'll go," he whispered darkly. "This doesn't mean that I fucking trust you because I don't. For all I know, you murdered the only fucking person on this earth who gave a fuck about me."

Hinata's eyes wavered, not daring to meet his.

"And I'll go on one condition." He placed his fist under her chin so that her eyes couldn't avoid his. "You have to brand yourself with one of those fancy Hyuuga curse seals and give me the power to activate it."

Hinata gasped.

"If I find out that you are bullshitting me, there will be no escape for you. I want to be able to kill you at an instant, wherever you are."

He got up.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Sas—Uchiha-san, I-p-please don't…" Hinata gasped breathily, her mind heavy.

Sasuke pushed a stand of hair out of her face. "You're not playing fair…why the hell should I?"

A tear played on Hinata's eyelashes.

"What will it be Hyuuga?"

Without much recognition of her own actions, her head moved in an up and down cadence. The tear fell down her cheek. She watched Sasuke rise to his feet as if there had been some sort of resolution to their conversation. Had she really just agreed to the terms of this outrageous agreement?

She had.

"Fine," Sasuke proceeded in the opposite direction. "We'll brand you and start off to Magome with that asshole doctor once you're fit to travel."

"What about Neji," Hinata called out after him.

Sasuke turned back slightly, his profile catching her eye.

"You'll get your answers when I get mine."

* * *

**Please Review...let me know how I'm doing.**


	4. Boiling Point

**Please, please review guys. I need feedback on this one, this story is a monster! Also, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I thought about breaking it up, but in my crazy mind, it was all one coherent thought. Enjoy!**

**Boiling Point**

* * *

-KONOHA TRAINING GROUNDS-

_Three Years Earlier_

"What about her," Naruto scrunched his eyes as he looked into the distance, notorious grin stretching ear to ear.

Sasuke barely glanced in the direction the blonde was pointing.

"I thought I told you I wasn't playing this game," he replied sternly, wiping beads of sweat of his brow. It was a damningly hot day. So hot, in fact, that waves of heat could be seen radiating off the ground. Finished training for the day, the two bare-chested and sweaty young men sat at the base of an oak tree, hiding from the sun's rays.

"So that's a no," Naruto twisted a blade of grass between his fingertips. "Come on, she's pretty cute…and Sai told me she's a good cook."

"Still not playing," Sasuke closed his eyes and sank back against the tree. He could feel Naruto beaming at him warily, though it made no difference to him. He wouldn't succumb to Naruto's absurd little quest to 'find his soulmate.'

"Would you at least look," Naruto persisted. "You might actually like her."

Sasuke didn't bother to open his eyes. He sighed audibly and kicked one leg up over the other. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Ooh, ooh, what about her," Naruto motioned enthusiastically at another girl passing by. She noticed his excitement and blushed, waving back meekly at the two handsome shinobi. Naruto politely waved back as she continued by and then glanced over to Sasuke. The dark haired avenger still had his eyes shut. Naruto smiled.

"I know you looked, don't pretend that you didn't. What do ya think? "

Sasuke groaned and sat upright.

"Naruto, why the hell do you care about this? I'm not looking for a woman. I'm just not."

Naruto playfully pushed Sasuke in the shoulder. "That's why I'm looking for you."

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked, the nearest he would ever come to a smile. "I wish they'd make you Hokage already so I can get you out of my hair."

"Me too," Naruto sighed, offering a sad smile. "Tsunade obaa-san is dragging her feet though. I don't think she wants to step down…ever…"

Sasuke scoffed.

"That old bitch is too weak to be Hokage."

"Watch it," Naruto warned, "don't talk about her like that."

"It's the truth." Sasuke didn't waver as he plopped back down into the grass. "The job should be yours."

Naruto sighed. Though he didn't want to disparage Tsunade in any way, he appreciated the fact that Sasuke endorsed his becoming Hokage.

"Well…you're really the only person to have my back on this," the blonde sighed. "Everyone else is telling me to be patient, even Sakura…I was hoping she'd see this from my perspective."

"Che, figures." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You know _exactly_ what I mean."

Naruto clenched his fists into the grass. Unfortunately, he did know.

"Look, I know you don't approve of Sakura, but I love her. I'm going to marry her. She's not perfect, but neither am I. We all have our flaws."

Sasuke smirked. "Flaws? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

Another young woman passed by and despite the seriousness of the conversation, Naruto had the presence of mind to point to her as she passed. Sasuke scowled and shook his head in response as he continued speaking.

"Naruto, it's not her flaws."

"Then what? What is it?"

Sasuke groaned. They'd already had this conversation before and he didn't feel like having it again. In fact, he hated the subject matter altogether. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from being concerned…for Naruto's sake anyway.

"Naruto, you wasted half of your life trying to fucking save me because you felt responsible for me. And now you're doing the same thing with Sakura. I come back, reject her, she's sad, she's alone, and you, being the ignorant dobe that you are, just have to play hero. You don't love her. You feel responsible for her. There's a difference. Do yourself a favor. Hell, do Sakura a favor…. call off this ridiculous engagement."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke was a man of few words, but on the rare occasion that he would bother to say more than five at a time, the force of his words had the uncomfortable tendency to sting. Naruto was about to respond when he caught a glimpse of another passer-byer. Dark violet locks falling to her shoulders and light blue dress hitting at her knees, the young girl looked radiant in the summer sun.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto curiously and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Well what," Naruto responded absentmindedly.

"You've tried to hitch my ass to every girl that's walked by. Aren't you going ask me what I think of the Hyuuga girl?"

Naruto's face grew stern. "No…I-I…you two wouldn't work."

Perplexed, Sasuke glared at Naruto and contemplated his comrade's sudden solemnity. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was vexing his friend.

"You care about the Hyuuga girl," he stated matter-of-factly, startling Naruto with his bluntness.

"No," the blonde protested firmly. "Well…yes…but not in the way you're implying."

"Really?" Sasuke questioned in disbelief.

"Really."

"Really?" Sasuke asked again, voice dropping an octave.

"Really," Naruto's resolve shone through his blue eyes.

Sasuke shrugged. "Then I guess you won't mind if I ask her out." Naruto blanched at the statement, eyes widening for a brief moment at the thought.

"No I don't mind," he answered, composing himself.

"Really?"

"Really!" Naruto yelled emphatically.

"Fine," Sasuke smirked, rising to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, if you don't have feeling for her then—"

"She'll turn you down," Naruto interrupted, looking up at Sasuke with a smirk of his own. "I'm sure of it."

Sasuke turned to leave. "You wish."

Patting his body dry with a towel, Sasuke proceeded to catch up to Hinata, who was still within eyeshot. He inwardly cursed himself for the stupidity of what he was about to do. He had no interest in the young Hyuuga heiress. For that matter, he had no interest in anyone. He was only doing this to get a rise out of Naruto. It was obvious to him that 'the dobe' was infatuated with the girl, but suffering from some sort of denial.

Carrying a large basket in her arms, Hinata seemed lost in her own thoughts, meandering slowly down the path as though she hadn't a care in the world. And for once, she didn't. Her father was out of the village for the weekend, so there were no obligations or pressures to do anything. She had no missions to attend to. The day was hers.

She noticed a strap on her sandal coming loose and bent down to adjust it. She was startled out of her mind when a masculine voice called her name.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke called out resolutely, his voice austere as usual.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata almost tumbled over as she fidgeted with the strap on her show. Fixing it, she offered him a kind smile and a half bow. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke pondered her question. Did they really speak so rarely that something would have to be wrong in order for him to strike up a conversation with her?

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke proceeded, unfazed, and ready to get straight to the point. "Would you like to go out Friday night for dinner?"

Hinata rouged.

"A date?" She squeaked out meekly.

"What else," Sasuke replied coyly, mocking her greenness as he hitched his sagging pants up over his defined pelvic bones.

Her gaze fell to the ground and she whispered something incoherent. Sasuke looked down upon her, befuddled.

"What did you say?"

"I said…no thank you," Hinata blurt out, running her words together. Then, without anything more, she turned quickly and evacuated the area at an awesome pace.

Sasuke barely had time to register what happened.

_What had just happened? _

_A woman…rejected him?_

"What the hell," he muttered in disbelief.

He looked after her as she bolted down the path. Was this an alternate universe or was a girl running from him? It was usually the other way around.

"What the hell?" He murmured again. He was rarely shocked, but to be rejected by such a mousy little girl…he really didn't see that one coming.

Hesitantly, he turned to look back at Naruto.

The blonde was rolling around in the grass, laughing at the top of his lungs.

* * *

-ROAD TO MAGOME-

_Present_

For the third night in a row, Hinata watched Sasuke toss in his sleep, beads of sweat budding on his brow and labored breaths absconding from his parted lips.

She turned away from the sight, gazing into the crackling camp fire and biting her lower lip. He wouldn't want her to see him like this. He wouldn't want her pity or her sympathy. She knew that. His pride was too resounding and her sympathy would only serve to humanize him. Sasuke had made it quite clear that he didn't want her reaching out to that human side of his soul or even acknowledging that such a side existed. He wanted to remain otherworldly and frightening in her eyes.

For that matter, Sasuke wasn't going to humanize Hinata either. She didn't get to have a soul. She didn't get to have emotions. In his mind, it was best to think of her in one light—Naruto's murderer. He would not allow himself under any circumstances to empathize, or worse, relate to her feelings. That would be tantamount to betrayal.

The moon high in the sky, it was Hinata's shift on lookout. So every now and again, she'd activate her Byakuugan to survey the perimeter. There were no threats in the area though. There had been no threats to them since leaving Orochimaru's cave. Sasuke was unnervingly good at hiding out in places no one would ever think to look. A skill he had acquired from a life on the run.

Another pained groan escaped his lips and Hinata looked up at the stars, trying to ignore his pain. However, every impulse in her body wanted to reach over and comfort him, to pet his forehead and whisper comforting thoughts into his ear. She tried to remind herself that such feelings were bizarre in light of the circumstances. He had done terrible things to her and possibly to Neji, but she couldn't help it….

…forgiveness was in her nature. Perhaps foolishly, she convinced herself that Sasuke was merely acting out of grief and deserved some measure of understanding….

Her hand mindlessly floated to the nape of her neck, the home of her new curse mark. She convinced Sasuke to put it in a place where she could hide it from others, especially from the eyes of her father. It was disgraceful for a Hyuuga heir to be branded thusly and it was a disgrace for her life to be at the mercy of an Uchiha.

"...motherfucker…" Sasuke cursed aloud, writhing about suddenly in his sleep.

Hinata bit her bottom lip and prayed his struggle would end. He had been having these nightmares, even before Naruto's murder. On rare occasions, he would even sleepwalk, acting out his violent dreams and becoming a danger to anyone who happened to be in the vicinity. To avoid these happenings, he had simply decided to avoid sleep together…an unhealthy solution that often resulted in more dire consequences.

"I wonder what's going on in there," Dr. K's voice startled Hinata out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized that he was awake. "That boy's got some serious issues."

Hinata glanced back over at Sasuke, his boyish face contorted in pain and his breaths heavy. He murmured names in his sleep, names that were hauntingly familiar to her—Itachi, Orochimaru, Madara, Naruto—his mind was a playground for the dead.

"He's been through a lot," she murmured. "I can only imagine."

"What if you could do more…more than imagine that is?" Dr. K smiled softly, his eyelids heavy with sleep.

"Excuse me?" Hinata blinked.

"I'm Yamanaka," he yawned. "I could give you a bird's eye view of his inner workings, of his dreams. I know that's what you're sitting here wondering…'what makes Uchiha Sasuke tick?'"

Hinata looked at the doctor incredulously.

"You mean…look in on his dreams?"

Dr. K nodded.

"I could never…I would never invade Uchiha-san's privacy like that," she paused. "You shouldn't either. It's wrong."

Dr. K let out a soft chuckle. "No, I suppose it would be wrong to invade the privacy of a man who beat you half to death and branded you with a curse seal," he snorted. "Come now girl, where's the immorality in trying to understand him better. He is, after all, holding the keys to your life. I would think that a healthy sense of self-preservation would compel you to find out what's going on in there so you know how to stay in his good graces."

"Dr. K…"

"I'm only trying to help…the both of you really. It's obvious he's got issues. His closest friend was just murdered in cold blood hardly a week ago and he doesn't seem to know how to grieve. Don't you think he could benefit from having someone who knows what he's going through?"

Hinata was silent. She knew that no matter how Dr. K justified it, she would be trampling on Sasuke's privacy. Yet, she couldn't help mull the thought over a couple times in her head. It certainly would help the mission to have some insight into Sasuke's thoughts. And surely Naruto, the man who had waged a lifelong battle for Sasuke's soul and won, wouldn't want him to be in any pain.

"Try it once," Dr. K cut in on her thoughts. "If it's too much for you or you feel like a terrible person afterwards, you don't have to do it again. He won't know and I won't tell him."

"No," Hinata turned away from him. "Please don't ask me again."

Dr. K chuckled.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

He turned over and allowed Hinata to finish her watch in peace, but she was distracted by one thought for the rest of the night…

…_Sasuke's dreams…_

* * *

-KONOHA: NARA HOUSEHOLD-

_Present_

"Thanks for meeting with me Sakura," Shikamaru pulled out a chair and allowed Sakura to sit. Her small frame filled the seat, though she looked gaunt compared to its sturdy wooden frame. Her face was sullen and the bags under her eyes were dark. Shikamaru surmised that she hadn't eaten or slept properly in days.

Sakura cordially nodded to Shikamaru and pensively placed her hands in her lap.

"I think you know why you're here," Shikamaru continued. "I need to question you about Naruto's murder." He crossed his desk and sat across from her, pulling out a notepad and pen. "Trust me when I say that I don't want to do this, but I have to do this to get a full accounting of where everyone was that night."

Sakura's gaze wandered out the window. It was dark outside, but she could make out the outline of a cherry blossom tree through the glass. She pondered why something so beautiful should ever be in the dark. It deserved the spotlight. It deserved to be seen.

"So Sakura, can you tell me what you were doing the night of your husband's death?"

Sakura turned from the window and blinked at him, silent.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

There was no answer.

"Sakura, will you please—"

"Why the hell are you wasting everyone's time?" She barely whispered, face calm and unwavering. "I've heard about your little investigation Shikamaru. So far, you've managed to hurl accusations at Tsunade, at Kakashi, and Sai…now you want to come after me. Why? Why are you wasting such precious time?"

"Sakura—"

"No," she interrupted his would-be plea, her voice becoming more forceful. "Stop wasting everyone's time and start helping us search for Hinata. She's a murderer and she's still out there Shikamaru. She's out there and Sasuke's out there and I don't want her harming one more person that I care about. So stop this. Stop it now and put your effort to good use instead of wasting it on some ridiculous investigation!"

Shikamaru was silent. He gazed upon her for a moment, a gleam of remorse and sympathy in his eyes. Sakura's face was flush, her eyes radiating pure frustration.

"What if she didn't do it Sakura," Shikamaru finally questioned. "What if we get her and come to find out she didn't do it. What then?"

"She did it!"

"But what if she didn't!"

Shikamaru wouldn't back off for sympathy's sake. He had a job to do. "By the time we get her into custody, the case would be cold and we might never find out who really killed your husband."

"But—"

"Plenty of people had motive Sakura. I'm not just going around hurling insults. I'm checking everyone's story. Sure, Hinata could have done it. She was a jilted by the man she loved...or once loved. Maybe it was payback, but I'm not fully convinced. I thought she had overcome those feelings for Naruto. I thought she had moved on. Besides…it's Hinata. She's so kind-hearted that—"

"Don't paint her to be some sort of angel Shikamaru," Sakura interrupted. "She's a shinobi. She knows how to kill just like you and me."

"Let's not argue the point. I'm only trying to say that there are other possibilities. Tsunade-sama could have killed him to get her job back. She was forced out of the position remember. It must have felt like Naruto betrayed her. Since then she's been drinking heavily and well…who knows what she would do."

"And don't get me started on Sai. He's the leader of the ANBU, but for some odd reason the ANBU assigned to watch over the Hokage that night were 'reassigned,' leaving Naruto without guard. And you…"

Sakura looked up at him teary eyed.

"You could have done it…as the angry spouse. Everyone knows about your spousal arguments and everyone knows what…rather, who…your arguments were about."

"I didn't—"

"I'm turning every stone Sakura, that's all. It's nothing personal. I'm looking at everyone with a motive. Hell, it could have been an aggressive action by another village. I don't know at this point. So would you please just cooperate? Be frank with me and don't stonewall. It only makes you look bad."

"I'll ask one more time. Where were you the night of Naruto's murder?"

_SLAP!_

The sound of Sakura's hand coming into contact with Shikamaru's face filled the room. Then, she turned and left…lingering questions unanswered.

* * *

-ROAD TO MAGOME-

Present

"Ah," Hinata grimaced as she clutched her side and staggered sideways. Dr. K caught her before she could fall, his strong shoulder supporting her weak body. Though days had passed, she was still physically drained from the fight with Sasuke, but that had not stopped Sasuke from insisting that they continue towards Magome at a staggering pace. It was difficult for her to keep up.

"Are you alright," Dr. K asked kindly as Hinata moved to stand on her own. Sasuke had stopped up ahead, looking back disinterestedly, simply waiting so that they could continue once more.

"I'm fine," Hinata offered the doctor a smile.

"You sure are."

Hinata rouged. He had been flirting with her like this since they left Orochimaru's hideout. Though Hinata had little experience with men in general, she knew when she was being flirted with. It was obvious to her. It was obvious to Sasuke as well. Perhaps if Dr. K knew anything about their past romantic relationship, he would think twice before making such advances.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke's voice thundered back, startling her. "Check the perimeter."

"We need to take a break," Dr. K yelled back. "She's too weak—"

"No, its fine," Hinata interrupted as she activated her Byakuugan to check their surroundings.

"North's clear."

"West's clear."

"South's clear."

"There's a small cabin to the East about ten kilometers away. One person is inside. A young woman, she's sitting reading. Doesn't appear to be a threat."

"Is there food in the cabin," Sasuke responded.

Hinata immediately knew what he was thinking. "We're not going to steal from her."

Sasuke jumped over to the tree branch where the two were standing. He stepped between Dr. K and Hinata, regarding Hinata with such disdain that it was almost palpable.

"Do you want to starve to death?"

Hinata merely blinked up at him, her resolve unwavering. Sasuke responded with a similar resolve in his own eyes.

"Take me there," he commanded. "We won't steal."

"Uchiha-san, please—"

"I promise," he added uncharacteristically.

Hinata glared up at him, trying to read his eyes. And despite her better judgment she agreed, turned, and led the way to the cabin.

Upon arriving, the three took in the peaceful setting. The cabin was as quaint and unassuming as they come. A water pump dripped languidly in the front yard. Garden tools were strewn upon the lawn. The smell of freshly cooked food radiated from an open window. A shaggy dog barked at their arrival, alerting the woman to their presence.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a very plain young girl with brown hair plaited down her back. Her face was freckled, obviously from working out in the sun. She was thin and wore an apron that looked two sizes too big for her. Hinata surmised that they were probably around the same age.

"Who are you," the woman's voice trembled despite her effort to seem intimidating. "What do you want?"

The young woman's eyes radiated fear. Living in such seclusion, she was unaccustomed to guests arriving without warning. On top of that, her brother was gone for the day to go into town. She was all alone and practically defenseless.

"Please," Hinata bowed graciously, trying to assuage her fear. "Don't be afraid. We're not here to hurt you."

The young woman's eyes lingered upon Hinata for a moment as she attempted to discern her trustworthiness. Then her eyes jumped to Dr. K….

…then her eyes jumped to Sasuke...

And in an instant, the fear in her eyes was replaced by something else. Something that Sasuke recognized well and wasn't at all surprised to see.

"Miss," he stepped forward, voice typically hollow, yet somehow congenial. "We apologize if we startled you. My name is Souta. These are my friends, Hoshi and Kouta. She was injured in a battle and is in desperate need of food and rest."

Sasuke stepped closer to the young girl. His tall frame towered over her frail body, locks of his hair blowing idly in the breeze, and his oaky musk invading her nostrils.

"Can you help us," he asked with feigned, but entirely believable sincerity.

The girl blushed.

"Of course," she pushed the door opened and motioned for them to come inside. "My name's Kokora."

"Arigato Kokora." Sasuke took her hand into his own and bowed. The girl smiled up at him like he had come straight out of one of her romance novels.

Hinata's stomach sunk. She didn't know why.

Inside, Kokora showed the three travels to the dining room and offered them a warm bowl of soup. Satisfied to have a home cooked meal, they accepted her kindness and ate intently. She sat down at the table with them, watching Sasuke intently as he ate and blushing wildly when he would occasionally return her gaze, brooding indifference and masculinity seeping from his pours.

An appropriate level of small talk filled the room. Kokora asked the basic questions. She inquired where they were from, where they were going, how the soup tasted, etc. With every question, though, her inquires became less about the three of them and more singularly about Sasuke. His likes, his dislikes, then finally, the whopper…

"Souta-kun," the girl chirped at a high-pitch. Sasuke looked up, dark irises burning into hers. "Do…do you have a girlfriend?" She giggled uncontrollably, her face turning bright red.

Sasuke glanced over to Hinata, who was initially peering into her soup like it was speaking Latin. Then, feeling Sasuke's gaze upon her, she looked over to him, bottom lip trembling. A knowing look passed between the two.

"No," Sasuke replied plainly, looking Hinata dead in the eye. Then he turned to Kokora. "I did, but she turned out to be a snake."

"That's too bad," Kokora tried to appear sympathetic, but couldn't withhold the smile on her lips. "Maybe I could take her place."

Sasuke smirked.

"…maybe…"

Kokora lit up like a Christmas tree. Hinata pushed her soup away, suddenly feeling nauseous.

Dr. K chuckled, leaned over to a very white looking Hinata, and whispered, "He's pretty good. He won't have to steal from her after all. She'd freely give him anything…and I do mean anything."

Dr. K winked at Hinata who turned to look at Sasuke in horror. She looked just in time to see Kokora sit next to him and wrap her arm around his.

"My brother warned me about handsome shinobi like you," she purred in his ear. "He says you're nothing but trouble."

Sasuke turned and with a mischievous smirk replied:

"You have no idea."

Suddenly, Sasuke was pulling Kokora into his lap, her ridiculous laugh filling the room. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke was breaking his own rules. When it came to fangirls, he had two very sacred rules—1) avoid them at all costs and 2) when avoidance isn't an option, don't engage. Yet here he was, obviously flirting with the girl in a way that was completely out of character for him.

Something very primal stirred inside Hinata's belly. The urge to act out raged within her, but she couldn't will herself to move. She watched helplessly as Sasuke brushed the girl's hair over her shoulder, exposing her sun-kissed neck to his eyes. His eyes drank in every line, every expanse of her collar. She watched his strong arms wrap around her thin belly, his forearm unconsciously flexing as he pulled her near. She watched Kokora's small hands grab onto his and a blush cross her face as he once again whispered something in her ear. Then, Sasuke moved toward her as if…as if he were about to…to kiss her…

"There are other people here!" Hinata yelled out suddenly and shrilly, standing to her feet. The three other people in the room looked up at her in surprise.

Realizing how she absurd she must look, she quickly worked to clarify. " I-I m-mean…it's not polite…to…be…so affectionate…in public."

Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes, her lavender eyes pleading with him to stop. Sasuke's eyes bore right back into hers and after a moment, he smirked and placed a kiss on Kokora's neck, his eyes chiding Hinata to act.

Hinata's face began to burn and she turned away to hide her tears.

"Excuse me," she whispered as she succumbed to her urge to flee and proceeded to leave the room, knocking over a chair as she rushed to the door for escape. The door slammed loudly as she exited.

Dr. K blinked and looked over at Sasuke who seemed to suddenly lose interest in Kokora after Hinata left. He moved her body off his lap and returned to his soup. The girl was too smitten to realize that he was distancing himself, too smitten to realize she was merely a player in his game, and too stupid to realize that he had no real interest in her whatsoever.

But Dr. K knew.

He recognized what had just transpired. It was a lover's quarrel, a spat between two people with a history. It was knew information for Dr. K., useful information that he might use to his own advantage. It could possibly help him escape…or maybe even to turn the tables completely.

Outside, Hinata looked up at the sky, trying to hold in her tears. She was angry, but couldn't bring herself to admit it. Anger was an emotion so uncommon for her that she hardly knew how to deal with it, but here she was, angry.

When she first fled with Neji, she knew Sasuke would be mad at her for her mysterious involvement in Naruto's death. She knew that he would be angrier when she refused to give him any answers about the murder. She had accepted all that and had even understood his need to punish her. She understood that his feelings of love would change into hate and that it would hurt…the both of them.

What she hadn't expected was that her heart would feel so empty or that he'd be so callous and cruel. Anger was one thing. Yelling and shouting was one thing. Cruelty was another game altogether. First the beating, then Neji, and now mocking her love for him, it was all too much. Was everything everyone warned her about true? Was he a heartless bastard?

She pushed the thought out of her mind, choosing to focus on her own task. Her plan was simple. Regain his trust in time and make him realize that she'd never hurt Naruto, despite appearances. Even if he could never love her again, it would be enough for her that he trusted her once more and that they might one day be friends again.

She heard the door open behind her.

Brushing her eyes, she turned to see the trio exiting the cabin. Kokora handed Sasuke a bag and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry it's so little, but it's all we have," she smiled sadly at him. "You promise to come back and visit soon," she whimpered.

"Sure," Sasuke replied blandly as he turned to leave, offering Kokora no more kind looks. As he passed Hinata, he noted the wetness on her cheek. He clenched his jaw and handed her the bag.

"It should last us until we reach a safe place to get provisions….I told you I wouldn't steal from her."

* * *

-KONOHA: UZUMAKI WEDDING RECEPTION-

_Three Years Ago_

Escape. That was the only thing on Sasuke's mind. He didn't mind being a part of the wedding and standing by his best friend as he made the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't mind wearing the penguin suit, which much to his chagrin came equipped with an orange tie and cummerbund. He didn't mind having to give the stupid speech he was obligated to give as best man. Naruto had spoken on his behalf so many times, Sasuke figured he owed him one.

He could stand all that…

…he couldn't tolerate the fan girls.

There were so many of them—big, tall, small, skinny, stout, short, blond, brunette—it was a smorgasbord of annoying. Every time he'd turn around, out would pop another, just as ridiculous and persistent as the last.

Though escape was the only thing on his mind, he had to remain to give the damn speech. He didn't know how he'd cope for the next hour without some sort of relief, but he did know one thing: if another scantily clad, high-pitched, screeching fan girl covered in pounds of makeup asked him to dance, talk, or go _someplace else_, he was going to bring the house down…literally.

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. It was typically sappy and overly ornate, but Sasuke surmised that that was what Sakura was going for. She looked genuinely happy though and beautiful. She had even managed to toss warm smiles his way, which was more than she could muster for him in the past couple of years. The happy couple was currently making their rounds at the reception, saying hello to friends and distinguished guests. Naruto gripped Sakura's hand happily and paraded her around the room like a proud peacock. He had just received the news that within the next four months he would become Hokage, so he had an extra waggle in his walk.

Propping himself up from the wall he was leaning on and surmising that he had time before he had to do anything, Sasuke pushed open the glass patio door to slip out into the night. It was a gorgeous evening. There was a bit of bluish mixed in the black of the sky and the stars twinkled with particular resplendence. A cool breeze wafted through the trees like a lazy current through kelp, but it was by no means cold. A chorus of crickets fiddled in the thick brush of the garden and fireflies filled in for the moon on the dark, moonless night.

It was a perfect night. Sasuke could almost sink into the plushness of it all…almost…

"Sasuke-kun," a doe-eyed young woman bound out of the darkness like an enemy shinobi on meth. Sasuke groaned, loudly. She pretended not to hear it. "Would you like to—"

Before she could finish there was another one, bigger and more aggressive.

"No! He's mine!"

And then another, even larger and downright feral.

"He belongs to ME."

And just like that, the three young woman were fighting and staking their claim to the Uchiha avenger. Dumbfounded, Sasuke just watched.

How had this happened?

And so quickly?

While he looked upon the absolute absurdity unfolding before him, he contemplated doing something drastic to his face…like burning it. Would that get rid of the fan girls? Would his marred flesh dissuade them from constantly bothering him…no, no… they'd just think the scar was sexy. Then he had a better idea…

…run.

And like a light, he flashed out of their line of vision. Initially awestruck by his speed and disappearance, the girls gave a passing glance to one another and then kicked into hot pursuit, squawking his name as they searched.

Sasuke ran frantically. He didn't even know he was capable of running frantically. He was never frantic, but fan girls had a special effect on him and therefore, he was frantic. Uncharacteristically, he gasped for air and cast worried looks behind him as if the girls could actually catch him. His life had suddenly become a horror movie.

He heard a shrill 'Sasuke-kun' from behind and, in response, kicked into another gear. He slipped around a corner and into a heavily hedged tuck-away in the garden. Turning the corner, he almost ran into something…

…that something happened to be a someone and that someone was Hinata…

He pulled up abruptly to avoid tackling her to the ground. Startled, Hinata turned to see who had suddenly invaded her privacy, her dark hair and olive dress wafting behind her as she spun. She was even more startled when she discovered that it was Sasuke, a man she had been avoiding for months. She looked up at him with trepidation, eyes wide and cheeks wet with tears. Anxious, she could only think of one thing to say.

"Uchiha-san, what's wrong?"

Sasuke almost laughed, he stood upright and responded. "Do you always start your conversations like that or does my very presence scream out something's wrong?"

Hinata wiped a wayward tear from her cheek. "I—well…you look out of breath."

A medley of 'Sasuke-kuns' rang out in the distance, drawing their attention. They both looked in the direction of the voices and Sasuke turned back to look at her warily. The girls were getting close. He sighed audibly and jumped up onto a tree limb to hide. As the voices approached, Hinata took the chance to fully dry her cheeks and compose herself.

It wasn't long before the girls came rushing around the corner.

"Have you seen Uchiha Sasuke," one of the girls asked breathily, doing away with any formalities and glaring at Hinata as though she would beat her down if she didn't give her the right answer. Hinata was silent for a moment and then responded mildly:

"Yes."

Sasuke frowned. Was she selling him out?

"I did see him. He ran around that corner about a minute ago," Hinata lied. Her voice was so calm and graceful, she seemed incapable of a lie, but then again, her regal demeanor and innocent eyes probably afforded her the opportunity to get away with murder.

"He told me he was going to the Shodai Pavilion for some privacy."

"Thanks," one of the girls chirped as she burst into a mad dash. As they passed the thick hedges to leave, Hinata could hear them whispering to one another:

"Is that the girl?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Poor thing."

Once they were out of earshot, Sasuke dropped from the trees and softly onto the ground. He brushed some leaves off the crisp black tuxedo he was wearing and ran his fingers through his dark mop of hair. Like it was an afterthought, he muttered:

"Thanks."

Hinata squeaked out a polite 'you're welcome.'

Expecting him to leave, Hinata added a soft 'good-bye.'

"You're leaving?" Sasuke took off his jacket and hung it on a tree limb. He turned and approached a stone bench as he fiddled with the cuff links on his white dress shirt.

"N-no," Hinata stammered as she realized that he was staying, "I t-thought you were—"

"I had to get the fuck out of there," Sasuke sat down, working loose his formal binds.

"Apparently I'm not the only one," he cast a knowing glance over to her. Hinata bit her lip. He had noticed the tears and he was right of course, she had needed escape from the wedding. The whole ordeal had been overwhelming.

Fellow escapees, she turned to sit on the bench across from him. She watched meekly as Sasuke worked his bowtie loose. She couldn't keep in the smile that played on her lips.

"Something amusing," Sasuke asked with upraised eyebrow, noticing her smile.

Hinata stifled. "It's nothing."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted as he worked on taking loose the cummerbund.

Hinata was silent for another moment, but she couldn't keep it in. She let out a small giggle. As soon as it passed her lips, she covered her mouth with both hands.

Sasuke frowned. "What is it?"

"You're tie," she looked down at her feet, her voice steady. "Did you pick that color?"

Sasuke sat upright, attentive. Everyone else had been polite enough not to mention the whole orange tie and cummerbund thing, but here was that mousy little Hyuuga girl again…mocking him. She, like everyone else, knew the color choice was all Naruto's doing.

"It was either this or an orange fucking tuxedo," Sasuke responded dryly.

Hinata erupted in laughter.

Sasuke just looked at her, scowl etched on his face, but inwardly delighting in her laugh. It was genuine and melodic. Her cheeks turned a rosy red and she covered her mouth politely to try and reign in her giggles. Sasuke couldn't help but to like the whole undignified display, nor could he help wanting to cause it again.

"…there was also talk of an orange top hat…"

Another round of giggles escaped from Hinata's mouth. She couldn't seem to stop herself from laughing and a single tear slid down her cheek. Sasuke noted that the tear was a stark contrast to the obviously sad tears that had been there earlier.

"Why were you crying before," he asked abruptly, causing the laughs to stop as quickly as they came. Hinata recoiled, drawing in to herself.

"I-I—"

"You love the dobe," Sasuke interrupted. "Don't worry. The marriage won't last long."

Hinata shook her head. "That's…that's not it. I…I was embarrassed."

The breeze picked up a bit and Hinata pushed a strand of hair behind her ear to keep it from flying away. Her silk olive dress clung to her figure tastefully and her earrings dangled just below her jawline. She was absolutely radiant.

She found the courage to continue. "Everyone in that room, they all think that I've lost some sort of contest. They all think I love Naruto and that I've lost the race for his heart."

"Didn't you?"

"I suppose," Hinata replied hesitantly. "If Naruto had asked, I would have followed him anywhere…but…that's why I'm embarrassed. I've spent my whole life on this one dream—Naruto. He was my dream for so long and everyone knew it."

Hinata looked up into the starry sky.

"Now that my dream is dead, it's like everyone is here to…mock my failure…to pity me…to point fingers and laugh. And the worst part is…I'm not sure I ever really loved Naruto romantically. Maybe I did at one time? Maybe I never really knew him? Maybe I was being stubborn and holding onto something just for the sake of holding onto it. I wasted my life on a dream I'm not even sure I really wanted…and I feel foolish for it. I'm not making any sense am I?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at Sasuke. Divulging so much to a practical stranger, she felt uncomfortable in her own skin.

"….I had a dream like that once…"

Hinata looked at Sasuke, astonished at the notorious brooders reciprocity.

"It was my goal to kill my brother, to slit his throat and watch the blood and life slip from his body. I devoted my whole life to that dream. I trained. I killed. I deserted my friends, teammates, and my village all for that one dream. So, I know what it's like to focus your whole life on one objective…like a fool. "

"Unlike you Hyuuga, I got my dream. I killed Itachi and it wasn't what I dreamt it be. Instead of being gratified, I was….let's just say I was the opposite. My whole life was wasted on a misconception. Kakashi even warned me, but I had to learn the hard way."

"Uchiha-san…"

"You're not the only fool at the wedding Hyuuga. I'm right here with you."

Sasuke stood up. "I have to get back in there...fucking speech..."

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "I'll probably just go home."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get up Hyuuga."

"What?"

"I said get up," Hinata felt Sasuke grab her arm and pull her to her feet.

"Repeat after me," Sasuke loomed over her, maintaining a tight grip on her arm. "Fuck Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?" Hinata almost tumbled over. "I'm not going to—"

Sasuke shook her arm. "Say it!"

"N-No."

Sasuke bent over so he was mere centimeters from her face. His voice low, he prompted her: "fuck…."

Hinata's small voice replied, "f-f-f…can we use a different word?"

"What?" Sasuke scoffed incredulously. "No princess. Fuck, it's just a word. Say it."

"How about forget?"

"Fucks sake, fine, whatever….forget Uzumaki Naruto…say it."

"Forget…" Hinata trailed off.

"What is it now," Sasuke sighed.

"Could we perhaps clarify this statement a bit," Hinata tapped her fingers together pensively. "I would never want to completely forget about Naruto-kun. I just want to forget that I was so…engrossed with him."

Sasuke just glared at her.

"O.k. Here goes," Hinata prepared herself and stood ready for her declaration. "Forget, not completely, but partially, Uzumaki Naruto inasmuch as it pertains to the feelings that I once had or thought I had for him!"

Sasuke continued to glare, he couldn't summon any words. She had completely missed the point.

"Let's go inside Hyuuga," he finally muttered as he turned to leave. "You're hopeless."

Hinata smiled and proceeded after him.

"At least I'm wearing a respectable color."

* * *

-ROAD TO MAGOME-

_Present_

Sasuke glared down at Hinata's sleeping form. Her violet locks splayed on the ground below, smudges of dirt coloring her pale skin, she looked damningly peaceful as she slept. Her hands were cradled under her head and soft coos escaped her lips as she breathed.

Out of envy or irritation, Sasuke shook her awake with his foot. He nudged her forcefully in her side and her eyes popped open in response.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata murmured sleepily.

"It's time to go," Sasuke blinked down at her passively. It was still dark out, but her eyes could detect a faint twinge of blue peeking over the horizon. Hinata looked towards Sasuke as he peered down at her, his face looked haggard and worn. He was staring.

"What is it?" She felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You're dirty," he scrunched his nose as if he found her distasteful. "There's a lake two clicks south of here. Go clean up."

Hinata rouged. A noble at heart, his comments struck a chord that both distressed and peeved her. He stated it as if she didn't have any sense of cleanliness at all and was in need of a reminder. He stated it as if he were the authority on such things, but he certainly didn't look any cleaner than her.

"We should get going," Hinata resisted, rising to her feet to look Sasuke in the eye, challenging him in a flash of noble pride.

His eyebrow quirked.

"You'll bathe," he instructed as he stepped towards her commandingly. "And then we'll go and get provisions."

"Sasuke, I think—"

"I don't give a fucking rat's ass what you think." Sasuke shouted impatiently, awaking Dr. K in the process. "All that matters is what I think and I think you smell like the bastard offspring of a skunk and a decrepit old donkey. So, go get clean so we can get the hell out of here."

Hinata cowered under his gaze. He was attacking her where she was the weakest—her self-confidence. He knew of her struggle with confidence growing up—everyone knew. She could hardly look anyone in the eye for fear that they might notice her and take note of her numerous flaws. She thought so lowly of herself, that had anyone actually bothered to insult her to her face, she would have imploded. However, few people bothered to insult Hinata. Most people considered her too sweet to condemn. And, with time, she learned to accept herself and her flaws, as small as they were. However, she was still susceptible to bouts of self-consciousness. And Sasuke was surely playing upon that weakness now.

Without another word, she grabbed her bag, shot Sasuke a nervous look, and headed down to the lake in defeat. Sasuke looked after her as she left, eyes locked upon the sway of her hips.

"What's the big deal," Dr. K interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. "I'm far dirtier than she is and you're not harping at me to take a bath."

"Mind your own fucking business," Sasuke muttered as he knelt down to begin packing up camp.

"Give the girl a break," Dr. K continued, treading on dangerous ground. "You've been busting her chops the last three days. She's still weak from the harm you've done to her body and you're only making it worse by psychologically abusing—"

"Shut up," Sasuke stood, puffing out his chest to assert his dominance. "You might have her fooled, but if there's anyone who's a threat to her…it's you."

Dr. K smirked. "Then I guess we're both pretty good actors Uchiha. You've fooled her into believing that you hate her very existence, but that's an act isn't it. I've seen the way you look at her when she's not looking…"

"Stop…"

"In love with the woman who murdered your best friend…"

"Stop fucking talking…"

"…a perverse guy like you…that probably makes her more attractive huh?"

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke's hand was around the doctor's throat. He held the man's body up in the air like a rag doll, ready to snap his neck in two.

"If you plan on living through this trip…don't fucking talk to me unless I speak to you first."

Sasuke released his hold on Dr. K's neck and watched his body fall to the ground with a thud. He turned to finish packing up camp. Dr. K grasped his neck, lapping up air like a fish on land, but inwardly he was smiling…he had struck a chord where Sasuke's feelings were concerned and obviously he was playing the right tune.

* * *

-ROAD TO MAGOME-

_Present_

"That's where we're getting provisions?" Dr. K looked at Sasuke incredulously.

Hinata looked at the tavern in despair.

Following Sasuke, they had crossed into the darkest, swampiest part of the forest and had navigated through a maze of muck and vines to seek this place out. And upon reaching it, Hinata was sure it was the most unsavory place she had ever been in her life. It was an old hovel entrenched in the ground and covered with hanging moss. The structure had to be at least a hundred years old. The wood was rotting and covered with vines. The roof looked like it was partially caved in. Broken glass littered the broken down porch. Loud music and the sound of drunken men effused from within the festering hole. And the stench was downright ungodly.

"Uchiha-san—"

"Let's go," Sasuke ignored her as he walked into the tavern. He had been there numerous times before. It was another one of Orochimaru's old stomping grounds.

As they entered, Hinata could feel the gazes of everyone in the room fall upon them…then linger on her. She crossed her arms over her body as she trailed Sasuke and Dr. K closely. The room was full of men…stinking, drooling men. And they were eyeing Hinata like Choji eyed pork at a barbecue.

Sasuke stopped.

"Stay here," he motioned to Dr. K and Hinata. "I'll be right back."

Hinata watched as Sasuke walked out of ear shot and approached a burly, old man sitting in the corner, hat cocked over his face and feet propped up onto the table. Sasuke pulled up a chair and sat beside the man.

"Uchiha," the man didn't spare any movement to greet Sasuke. "I never thought I'd see you in here again, now that you're all reformed and all."

"Relax," Sasuke replied. "I'm not here as a Konoha shinobi."

"Coming back to the dark side are we?" The man wheezed and pulled out an old handkerchief to cover his mouth. He knew better, he knew Sasuke's true character well.

Sasuke was silent.

The old man chuckled. "I know. A stupid question."

"I need provisions—some food rations, water, weapons, first aid. And no, I don't have any money."

"Tsk, tsk, Uchiha. You know that's not how business works around here. How do you expect to pay?"

Sasuke turned and glanced towards Hinata. The old man followed his gaze and smiled.

"She's hotter than the redhead you used to run with. How's the pussy? Tight?"

Sasuke turned back to the old man and smiled. "It's the best I've ever had."

"Breasts?"

"She hides them under the ridiculous jacket, but they're just about as perfect as you'll ever come across."

"How's she in bed?"

"She's a real handful. The girl can't get enough, but she's very particular. She probably won't put out for you."

"What?" The man wheezed. "I've never known a woman who could resist me."

"Now you have," Sasuke egged him on with a straight face.

"How much do you wanna bet Uchiha?"

"If you can get her to put out I'll let you keep the bitch. If you can't, I want those provisions free of charge."

"It's a deal. Introduce us."

Sasuke got up from his seat and rejoined Hinata and Dr. K.

"Well," Dr. K questioned. "Is he going to give us the provisions?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, we'll go to the back and gather them." Sasuke turned to Hinata, and motioned over to the old man. "Hyuuga, you can go over and sit down with him while we're gathering the supplies."

Hinata looked at the old man, then looked back at Sasuke warily.

"I'd rather help you two gather the supplies."

Sasuke scowled.

"And leave him sitting there alone after he's given us the supplies free of charge. That's rude princess. I'm just asking you to keep him company for five fucking minutes. How hard is that? Just be nice to him or he'll change his mind."

Smirking inwardly, Sasuke turned to leave and Dr. K followed suit. Hinata watched them leave helplessly. As they exited, she turned to join the old man at the table.

"Hello," Hinata chirped awkwardly. "May I join you sir?"

"You can sit your purty little self right by me," the man slurred as Hinata hesitantly moved to sit down beside him.

"Wanna drink," he asked harshly, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"No thank you," Hinata held a finger to her nose as the stench of his breath hit her nostrils. "How long have you known Uchiha-san?"

The old man scratched his head. "Since he was a boy, riding the coattails of Orochimaru." He shook his head, as the vision played itself out in his head. "The things he made that boy do…"

Hinata's hand fell a bit in curiosity.

"What sort of things?"

"Terrible things sweetheart. I won't say what, Uchiha wouldn't want me running my mouth, but I will say that there was always too much good in that boy to not be affected by those terrible acts. If he ever finds peace in this life or the next, I'd be surprised…I'd be damned surprised."

Hinata blinked in dismay. Sasuke had never really told her about his days with Orochimaru. She had asked once or twice, but had never pressed him to speak about something which obviously pained him. And in a flash, there was that feeling again…sympathy for Sasuke.

She felt a hand slide upon hers. She looked up at the old man in surprise.

"You're very attractive…you know that?"

Hinata rouged. "T-thank you," she mumbled as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and onto her lap. She glanced at the door and prayed that Sasuke and Dr. K would pass through and tell her it was time to go. No such luck.

"Don't be shy," the old man laughed. "There's no sense in acting coy. Uchiha told me you liked to fuck."

Hinata's mouth fell agape.

'He said WHAT?'

"He said what," Hinata murmured, trying to remain calm.

"He told me you couldn't get enough. Now I'm telling ya', I may be old, but my cock is large and hard as a rock."

She was going to faint, she was sure of it. What was this old pervert saying to her? Sasuke said she liked to what? How could he say those things? They had never had sex…ever.

The wheels in Hinata's brain spun. It was all starting to make sense—the bath fiasco, the 'free' provisions, the smirk on his face as he told her to 'be nice.' This was a game. He had set her up.

Hinata forced a smile. The problem was she didn't know the terms of the game. She assumed she had to be nice in order to get the free provisions. So…she begrudged played along.

"He shouldn't have told you those things. I'm a little shy."

Understatement of the year.

"Shy? You don't have to be shy with me. Come sit on my lap baby."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her seat before moving to sit in his lap. The smell of liquor oozed from his pours. His skin felt like leather against her body.

"You smell good," he sniffed her neck.

'Damn bath' Hinata cursed inwardly.

His arms crossed her waist and he began kissing the nape of her neck.

"He didn't mention how good your ass feels."

Hinata tensed.

The old man whispered something in her ear. It must have been pretty damned offensive because Hinata turned and slapped the man firmly.

"Absolutely not," she almost yelled as she got up and headed for the door.

The old man held his cheek and watched her as she left.

"What a woman."

Exiting the tavern in haste, Hinata spotted Sasuke and Dr. K near the storage shed at the edge of the clearing. As she approached them, she could only glare at Sasuke.

He caught her gaze for a moment, then proceeded to ignore her.

"That's the last of it," Dr. K. motioned to Sasuke as he zipped up a bag full of medical supplies and food rations.

"Alright," Sasuke replied, "let's get out of here."

Dr. K looked at Hinata quizzically. She was glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"Something wrong Hinata," Dr. K placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's fine," Hinata muttered, still glaring at Sasuke. The Uchiha avenger had taken to the trees though, ready to depart. Not long after, the three were flying through the swamp to proceed on the trail to Magome.

Hinata felt flush as the wind whipped past her face. She couldn't quite describe the feeling that she was experiencing. She had been so understanding of every cruel, underhanded thing Sasuke had done to her since this journey began…everything! She had endured it all because in her mind, Sasuke was just grieving and lost and confused and…whatever.

But now, she couldn't find it in herself to be understanding. It was a pure and simple fact. He was being a complete asshole.

"Enough," Hinata murmured as she stopped on a tree branch. Noticing her abrupt stop, Sasuke and Dr. K turned to look at her, both confused.

Enough of being understanding. Enough forgiveness. Enough. The anger Hinata was feeling would not be displaced. She had had enough. And in her anger, she lunged at him recklessly.

Surprised, Sasuke merely sidestepped her oncoming body and watch the momentum take her over the tree limb and to the ground below. She landed on her feet, ankle deep in the mud.

"What the hell Hyuuga," Sasuke called down to her. "We don't have fucking time for this."

The sound of his voice made her angrier.

"How could you do that to me?"

"Don't be a baby," Sasuke responded. "We needed the provisions."

"I'm not a whore Sasuke," Hinata was growing red in the face. "And while we're on the topic of things that I'm not…I'm not a murderer either…that's your department!"

That hit landed. Sasuke jumped down into the muck to face her, his eyes boiling with anger of its own. Hinata didn't recoil when he approached her either. She was ready to engage. Hell, she wanted to engage.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Everything everyone's ever said about you is true. I didn't want to believe it before, but now I see it for myself. You're cruel and heartless."

"I'm cruel and heartless. You're a bitch."

Dr. K watched from above. Things were getting heated. He surmised correctly, that no one would notice if he tried to get away at that moment. So, he turned and left.

"You never did love me did you," Hinata bellowed, throwing her arms down like a child.

"Hell no! I never did."

"That's not surprising because you don't have a heart."

"If I had one, why would I waste it on you!" Sasuke spat out.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. He was an asshole. She was certain that there was no bigger jerk in the whole in the universe. And in her rage, she reached down to the muck below and grabbed a handful of mud. Without so much as a thought, she hurled it at Sasuke's face. He dodged it easily and looked at her as if she had completely lost her mind.

"Real fucking mature."

She reached down for more and tried again, hurling two more mud balls Sasuke's way. He dodged them again and this time, returned fire, hitting Hinata square on the forehead. Mud splattered all over her face and into her hair. She reached up to wipe it away, only to see Sasuke laughing at her in the distance.

"You've never looked better," he chided her.

While he was busy laughing, Hinata furiously reached into her pocket and threw a kunai his way. It missed, but landed on a tree behind him, passing right between his legs and dangerously close to 'little Sasuke.'

Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at her sharply. "Watch it," he warned.

But Hinata wasn't hearing him. She wouldn't listen to another word out of his mouth. She was hell bent on hitting him, causing him some semblance of pain so that he could know how it felt. So again, she reached into her pocket to throw a kunai. She felt the cold steel slide between her fingertips. She took in a deep breath, raised her hand behind her head, and just as she was about to throw it forward, she felt a hand catch her own.

Sasuke smirked from behind her. In the time it took for her to pull a kunai out of her pocket, he had traveled some thirty yards to stop her. He was that damningly fast.

And like she was a helpless child, Sasuke snatched the kunai from her feeble hands. With his other hand, he pushed her down to the ground. Hinata gasped and fell into the mud, face first. The muck was wet, loose, and gritty, and it now covered every inch of her façade. Reflexively, she rose to her knees and tried to wipe the mud from her face. She couldn't see a thing, but she heard Sasuke's rather amused voice from behind her.

"You don't really want to fight me again, do you?"

Instinctively, she swung her leg around and clipped Sasuke's ankles. Taken off guard by the sudden move, the Uchiha avenger couldn't maintain his balance and landed in the mud with her. Before he could spit out some smart retort, Hinata hurled a mud clod his way and hit him square in the face.

"Bitch," Sasuke muttered as he wiped the mud from his face. Trying to regain his vision, he felt Hinata land on top of his body forcefully, small muddy hands wrapping around his neck.

For a moment, all he could do was look at her in awe. He couldn't help but to inwardly smile at the thought of the mousy little Hyuuga heiress trying to strangle him to death with her bare hands. He had never seen her so angry, so recklessly aggressive. Her pale eyes were intense, her lips were pursed, her hair was matted to her head….and she was covered in mud. The scene was a tad ridiculous.

Realizing that he was starting to suffocate, Sasuke raised his arms from the muck and pushed Hinata off his body with his forearm. As she stumbled backwards, he scrambled to his knees and moved to pin Hinata to the ground. She thrashed around to release herself from the weight of his body, as Sasuke attempted to catch her arms with his own. Catching one, he felt Hinata reach up and scratch his face with the other.

A low growl escaped his throat.

He was tired of playing around.

Straddling her body, he grabbed her other arm and forced it to the ground. Hinata wasn't giving up though. Her legs kicked about and she was dangerously close to kneeing Sasuke in the groin. In an effort to save his manhood, he held both her arms above her head with one of his own. This move freed his other hand. With it, he trailed the expanse of her leg until his hand came to her knee. Reaching under it, he pulled her leg up so that it was parallel to his torso. In this position, she could no longer kick him with her left leg.

"Let me go," Hinata wailed, as she continued to toss about.

"Settle down!"

In the course of all the struggling, Sasuke had extended his body so far that he was practically lying on top of Hinata, which was unfortunate for him because the slick mud made it so that he could feel every twist and turn of her small body under his. When she would move to free her arms, her large breasts would slide up against his hard chest. When she would move to kick him, her thighs would rub against his torso.

Despite himself, Sasuke could feel his blood traveling to a certain organ in his body. He could feel his breath become heavier and his heart rate quicken. He looked down at Hinata, whose eyes were scrunched closed, oblivious to what she was doing to him. He had to stop this. He had to stop this before she noticed.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke called out, trying to get her attention. But she ignored him, moved her head to the side in an attempt to bite his arm.

She was only making it worse, exposing her pale neck to his eyes. Somehow, her neck had escaped the brownish mud and was now chiding Sasuke with its purity. Reflexively, he let his head hang down so that he was mere inches away from her neck. He had to try again.

"Hyuuga," he called out more firmly. Still, she didn't stop.

He dipped his lips down to her ear.

"Hinata," he breathed huskily, making her hairs stand on end.

The sound of her name, rather the tone in which her name was uttered, finally made Hinata come full stop. Her eyes shot open, but Sasuke didn't notice. He only sunk deeper into her neck. The tip of his nose grazed the slope of her collarbone.

"Hinata," he murmured again helplessly, releasing his grip on her arms and simultaneously nipping at her delicate neck. He wanted to bury himself there. He wanted to forget the world and their problems, and bury himself in the softness of her neck.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, his hand brushing against her cheek. His eyes bore into hers lustfully. Her pale eyes looked back up at him…confused. Hinata didn't know what to think or do in this moment. Only seconds ago, she was strangling him and now this. How was she supposed to respond?

Sasuke's hand ran across her chin and up to her mouth, his thumb caressing the fullness of her bottom lip. He was thinking about it, about kissing her. Hinata could see the intent in his eyes. She could see the desire. In all honestly, she wanted to be kissed. She had missed the intimacy and the tender touches. She wanted this. She closed her eyes and murmured…

"Sasuke."

His body went rigid. He jerked upward suddenly. Dr. K's voice rang in his head:

"_In love with the woman who murdered your best friend…"_

"No," Sasuke mumbled as he stumbled to his feet. Hinata looked up at him wide-eyed, a sad glean in her lavender irises.

"…_a perverse guy like you, that probably makes her more attractive…"_

Sasuke's head dropped into his hands. He turned around to hide his inner struggle from Hinata's eyes. She was worried though, worried of what was going through his mind and genuinely concerned for his well-being. In her worry, she called out to him:

"Sasu—"

"Shut up," he yelled. "I told you not to call me by my name."

Hinata's gaze fell to the ground, disappointed and confused.

Sasuke turned to her, his face hardened.

"Let's go. We've wasted enough time."

With that, he turned and left, Hinata following.

* * *

-ROAD TO MAGOME-

_Present_

Exiting the swamp, Sasuke and Hinata came across Dr. K sitting on the edge of the clearing. His eyebrows rose in curiosity as he gazed upon their muddied bodies. Then he smiled.

"What did I miss?"

Sasuke glared at him warily. "You didn't try to escape."

"No, I just thought you two needed some privacy."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And you didn't go anywhere else?"

Dr. K smiled at Sasuke.

"Nope."

Of course, Sasuke didn't believe him, but he didn't really care. He wanted to wash up and get some more road behind them. So, without giving so much as a passing glance to Hinata, he commanded:

"Alright then, let's go."

And with that, he took off into the treetops. Hinata and Dr. K followed suit. As they traveled, Hinata looked over to Dr. K, his blonde hair flowing behind him in the wind. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"Dr. K?" She asked meekly.

"Yes Hinata," he replied as if he knew exactly what she was about to ask.

"The offer that I turned down before…I think I've changed my mind…"

Dr. K smirked.

"I need to know what he's thinking…"

* * *

**Remember to review peeps!**

**Peace and Love, Leyla!**


End file.
